


Magus

by Verlaine



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Christmas Tree, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-04
Updated: 2011-03-04
Packaged: 2017-10-16 02:36:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/167520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verlaine/pseuds/Verlaine





	Magus

"Hutch, what're you doing?"

"The tree's going _out_ , Starsk. It's been up since December 10th, it's shedding needles all over and turning brown. It looks like an ad from Freddy the Friendly Firewarden."

"But—"

"And next year, we're getting a real potted tree."

"You can't get rid of the tree. Christmas isn’t over."

"It's January 7th. Yesterday was Epiphany. Christmas is, finally and officially, hallelujah, over."

"Not Ukranian Christmas."

"Ukranian—? Starsky, you're Jewish!"

"So?"

"So, if you want this tree to stay, you'll have to make it worth my while."

"Put your lips together and blow, schweetheart."


End file.
